gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rancher
).]] The Rancher is an SUV/pickup truck that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Unlike most vehicles from GTA Vice City, the Rancher is absent from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design The Rancher is a medium-sized SUV designed with off-road capabilities in mind, featuring large tires, soft suspensions and a high ground clearance. Despite its size, the two-door Rancher is only capable of holding two occupants, as it rear compartment is not capable of carrying passengers, similar to two-door pickup trucks in the series. In general, the Rancher resembles a 1981-1991 Chevrolet K5 Blazer (but with added turning signals and different taillights). In GTA IV rendition, however, resembles a Cheyenne Trim 1989-1991 K5 Blazer; the taillights and the slight lean of the rear of the cab resemble 1980-1996 Ford Broncos. The GTA IV rendition is manufactured by Declasse. Until GTA IV, the Rancher is depicted with a camper shell permanently included over its bed. The GTA IV rendition, however, features variants of the Rancher with or without a camper shell. Pickup variants of the Rancher may also include a roll bar with top-mounted offroad lights, a brush guard, or a bull bar. All variants of GTA IV's Rancher also feature nerf bars. The rear bed-lids of pre-GTA IV Ranchers are hinged to the top, while those of the GTA IV rendition are hinged at the bottom on the truck bed, with an additional glass lid hinged to the top for the camper shell variant. Image:Rancher (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Rancher in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Rancher (GTA4) (with camper shell) (front).jpg|A Rancher in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Rancher (GTA4) (without camper shell) (front).jpg|A Rancher in GTA IV; pickup variant. Performance As a medium SUV/truck, the Rancher may be considered above average in performance, but is quite heavy. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Rancher has excellent braking abilities. The Rancher's bottom-heavy design also minimizes rollover. In GTA IV, its braking isn't as good as the GTA SA rendition. having moderate acceleration and top speed, the Rancher's cornering is also acceptable, but can swing recklessly at high speeds. Its drifting is about average due to its large ground clearance and soft suspension. Modifications The Rancher can be modified at the TransFender mod garage with paint (two colours), hoods, exhausts, spoilers, lights, nitrous (All), roofs, wheels, stereo (Bass Boost) and hydraulics. However, the Rancher spawned by cheat (with blacked out windows) cannot be modified, nor can it be exported. Variants * FBI Rancher (GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas) * Police Ranger (GTA San Andreas) * Sandking (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories) * A unique Rancher (internal name "rnchlure") can be spawned with a spawn cheat in GTA San Andreas. The vehicle's internal name suggests that it was intended for use in the mission "Lure", however a regular Rancher is used in that mission. The only distinction of this variant from the normal Rancher is its black-tinted windows (which obscure the occupants of the vehicle, a central element of the Lure mission). Unlike the normal Rancher, the "rnchlure" version cannot be exported and cannot be modded at mod garages. (GTA San Andreas) * Gang Rancher (GTA Vice City Stories) Trivia * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Rancher plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. * There is a wrecked version of it, which is not drivable, and can be seen in most ghettos, and junkyards Locations GTA San Andreas *Spawns regularly in the desert and countryside *Parked by a garage to the south west of the form at Blueberry Acres, Red County (only when wanted for export) *At the Import/Export Ship at Easter Basin, San Fierro for $40,000 *Parked next to a building northwest of Hunter Quarry and east of Cluckin' Bell in Bone County. *Parked between trailers north of Ammu-Nation in eastern Bone County. GTA IV *Parked beside the Triangle Club in Bohan. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Pickup Trucks